


No es Asesinato (Es un Acto de Fe)

by RoughMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Dark Stiles, Derek Helps Stiles, Divergent Timelines, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, No Smut, One Shot, POV Derek Hale, PTSD Stiles, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Traumatized Stiles, murder in self-defense, non-graphic description, stolen car
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughMoon/pseuds/RoughMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles llama a Derek a las dos de la madrugada, y Derek sabe que algo malo ha ocurrido.</p><p>(Derek ayuda a Stiles a enterrar un cuerpo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es Asesinato (Es un Acto de Fe)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Not Murder (It's An Act Of Faith)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213837) by [fangheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangheart/pseuds/fangheart). 



> Traducción al castellano de una historia corta que me fascina, escrita por fangheart.
> 
> Disfrutad!!
> 
> AVISO: Violación implícita pero no descrita ni referenciada en detalle, romantizada ni glorificada.

Son las dos de la madrugada y el móvil de Derek se enciende en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, haciendo brincar a Derek con su timbre. Cuando mira la pantalla y ve el nombre de Stiles, inmediatamente sabe que algo anda mal.

“Necesito tu ayuda”, dice la voz de Stiles, “no sabía a quién llamar. Por favor.” Stiles parece estar sin aliento, desesperado; su voz suena rota, y Derek sabe que está a punto de llorar. “Por favor, date prisa”, dice Stiles. Derek se pone los tejanos, coge una chaqueta y sale por la puerta, corriendo. Los pinos azotan sus extremidades hasta donde llega su vista en la fría brisa de la noche.

 

Lo primero que Derek consigue ver es a Stiles metiendo apresuradamente una pala en el maletero de un coche que Derek no reconoce - un BMW negro, no demasiado nuevo. Stiles cierra el maletero con fuerza, frotándose la cara con las manos, debajo de la nariz y por encima de los ojos. Derek puede oír como Stiles limpia lágrimas y mucosidad con la manga de su sudadera. Saliva y sudor.

El corazón de Derek se detiene en ese momento mientras adelanta un paso hacia Stiles, finalmente anunciando su presencia.

“Stiles”, dice Derek, y Stiles se mueve bruscamente, con los brazos alzados frente a él, los pies plantados firmemente en la gravilla del camino. Su aspecto es el de un animal salvaje, asustado y vulnerable. Claramente, no se está dando cuenta de quién es Derek. “Soy yo”, dice Derek. Stiles se detiene y le mira fijamente.

“¿Derek?” Pregunta Stiles, dando la impresión de ser más joven de lo que realmente es. Parece casi sorprendido de ver a Derek.

“Sí, soy yo. Tú me llamaste.” le recuerda Derek, y Stiles asiente una vez, y traga saliva. Derek observa su garganta contraerse mientras varias gotas de sudor se deslizan por su cuello. “¿Qué ocurre, Stiles?”

“Tuve que hacerlo, Derek. No tuve ninguna opción.” Stiles mira a su alrededor y por detrás de Derek con ojos frenéticos. Derek puede escuchar el latido del corazón de Stiles, y se da cuenta por primera vez de que Stiles está temblando – de que ha estado temblando todo este tiempo. Pequeños estremecimientos por debajo de la piel le hacen crisparse y sacudirse. Derek se acerca a Stiles y sitúa firmemente las manos en sus hombros.

Stiles se derrumba en ese momento, su cuerpo entero colapsándose sobre sí mismo. Retrocede tambaleándose los pocos pasos que le separan del coche, plantando su trasero en la tapa del maletero. Pero tan pronto como lo hace se levanta, tropezando. Sus ojos se agrandan enormemente cuando mira el maletero del coche, asustados, como si éste fuera a cobrar vida.

“Eh, Stiles, no pasa nada”, dice Derek, acercándose una vez más. Pero Stiles no le está oyendo. Sigue observando el maletero, mientras las lágrimas resbalan por su cara. Está musitando algo para sí mismo, y Derek puede oir cómo continúa repitiendo que tuvo que hacerlo. Que no tuvo más opciones. “¿De quién, eh.., de quién es este coche?” pregunta Derek. Es todo lo que se le ocurre decir, y se siente dolorosamente inadecuado. Se siente inútil. Stiles mira a Derek sin respirar. Se mantiene inmóvil en la parte posterior del coche, temblando. Mira a Derek a los ojos, y Derek tiene la sensación de que Stiles puede ver a través suyo. Stiles se esfuerza por respirar. Las sacudidas no se detienen mientras continúa mirando directamente a través de Derek.

Derek piensa que no hay nada que él pueda hacer, así que sigue acercándose, envolviendo con sus brazos los hombros de Stiles, abrazándole. Stiles empieza a llorar.

Tras un rato, Stiles deja de llorar y lleva de nuevo la manga de la sudadera a su cara, aspirando. Se aparta de Derek, pero los brazos de éste siguen el movimiento de Stiles, tan sólo aflojando su abrazo cuando las puntas de sus dedos rozan los hombros de Stiles.

“Tenemos que irnos”, dice Stiles, “Por favor, ven conmigo. Necesito tu ayuda. No puedo hacer esto yo sólo.” Derek asiente instantáneamente. Por supuesto que irá con Stiles, que ayudará a Stiles. Lo que sea. Iría a cualquier lugar – haría cualquier cosa – si eso significara ayudar a Stiles.

“Sí”, Derek afirma, “Claro que sí.”

Stiles empieza a moverse, andando alrededor del coche y prácticamente desplomándose en el asiento del conductor, las llaves colgando del arranque. Mientras las retuerce, Derek se desliza al asiento de al lado.

 

Stiles parece saber hacia dónde se dirige, y conducen durante horas, hacia las afueras de la ciudad, y más allá. Finalmente, Stiles abandona la carretera para adentrarse en un camino. El coche se sacude mientras avanza, y Derek prácticamente no puede contener el impulso de volver la cabeza hacia un lado, de mirar a Stiles mientras éste conduce. Stiles parece vacío. Mira directamente al frente, a través del parabrisas y hacia el camino. Su corazón late frenéticamente, y Derek percibe el característico olor agudo del sudor, tintado ahora por la esencia levemente metálica de la sangre seca, así como de algo más. Derek observa a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo, intentando vislumbrar heridas, tratando de descifrar cuál es el olor al que no consigue poner nombre, pero finalmente desiste al no lograr sacar nada en claro.

Derek todavía percibe ese enfermizo olor mientras Stiles desvía el coche hacia un nuevo sendero.

El motor del coche se estremece y acelera, levantando tras ellos una nube de polvo en el camino abandonado.

 

Finalmente llegan a un claro, y Stiles gira el volante a la izquierda, casi volcando el coche al apretar fuertemente los frenos hasta hacer que éste se detenga, deslizándose y levantando gravilla. Stiles para el motor y de pronto el silencio les rodea. Derek puede oír los chasquidos del motor al enfriarse. Puede oír el corazón de Stiles, aún acelerado y balbuceante. Derek puede oír su propio corazón también. Apresurado y angustiado por Stiles.

“Pronto se hará de día. Eso es bueno. Lo necesitaremos” dice Stiles. Se acerca al tablero y presiona el botón que abre el capó, para salir después del coche, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco, Derek tras de él.

Stiles toma aire profundamente, estremeciéndose, y después abre el capó del maletero.

Derek no está preparado. El hedor a sangre y muerte emana con fuerza del maletero y engulle a Derek desde donde él se encuentra. Y entonces se da cuenta de algo más. Percibe también el olor de Stiles. De Stiles y de terror y de… Derek deja de respirar y vuelve la cabeza.

En ocasiones, ser un hombre lobo es verdaderamente una maldición.

Stiles se vuelve hacia Derek, hacia donde la mirada de Derek está fija en el horizonte de las montañas, y empuja ligeramente a Derek con su mano. Derek mueve la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Stiles, barriendo con sus ojos las copas de los árboles hasta detenerse en la cara de Stiles. El rostro de Stiles refleja tantas cosas que Derek no es capaz de decidir qué es lo que está viendo.

“¿Derek?” Pregunta Stiles, sonando tímido y resuelto, resignado, todo al mismo tiempo. Stiles está implorando perdón a Derek, suplicando aceptación y permiso. Absolución.

Y Derek sonríe. ¿Cómo puede pensar Stiles que él podría tenerle a menos por ésto? Derek roza amablemente la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Stiles, llevándola hasta su propio hombro, y Stiles se desploma contra Derek una vez más. Derek utiliza sus brazos y piernas para sostener el cuerpo de Stiles protectoramente contra el suyo propio. Roza con sus labios la mejilla de Stiles, acariciando su pelo con sus dedos.

“Stiles”, murmura reverentemente, y Stiles se aferra a él.

Sobre ellos, el sol empieza a levantarse y un pájaro vuela por encima de la línea de los árboles.

El cuerpo en el maletero del coche se mantiene inmóvil.

* * *

La pala es nueva, limpia, y brilla bajo la luz del sol de primera hora de la mañana. Stiles la sostiene en su mano, su cuerpo esforzándose para levantarla, como si pesara centenares de kilos. Por un momento, Derek piensa en lo joven que parece. Mucho más joven de lo que realmente es.

“Déjame a mi”, dice Derek, poniendo su mano sobre la de Stiles, donde éste desesperadamente trata de agarrar el mango de la pala. “Déjame”, repite, y Stiles lo hace –relajando su mano y dejándola deslizarse por debajo de la de Derek, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en la piel cuando el pelo del dorso de la mano de Stiles cosquillea la palma de Derek.

Derek empieza a cavar un hoyo, empujando con su bota la pala contra la tierra. La pala resuena con un chasquido al aplastarse contra el suelo prensado, sobresaltando a Stiles.

Cuando Derek ha terminado y está pateando el terreno tan bien como puede, Stiles arrebata la pala de su mano. Es como si un huracán se hubiera desatado en Stiles, y éste empieza a golpear la tierra con la pala. Una y otra vez blande la pala y aporrea con ella el suelo. La pala cruje y resuena cada vez que se encuentra con la tierra, y Derek se horroriza al verle así. No sabe qué hacer, por lo que simplemente se queda allí durante un momento mientras Stiles grita y solloza y golpea el suelo – golpea lo que se encuentra bajo el suelo.

Finalmente Stiles se detiene. Su pecho se agita, engullendo enormes bocanadas de aire.

“¡No es justo!” Le dice a Derek, casi suplicándole. “¡No es justo que tú tengas que ayudarme a hacer esto! ¡Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí fuera!” Algo en el corazón de Derek se encoge dolorosamente, y sus ojos empiezan a enturbiarse al mismo tiempo que siente la humedad rodando por su cara.

Stiles lanza la pala al maletero con rabia, y se queda allí parado. Respira fuerte y mira a Derek. Y Derek lo sabe ahora. Sabe qué le ha ocurrido a Stiles – aquello que haría a Stiles llamarle a las dos de la madrugada para pedirle ayuda para cavar un agujero. Reconoce el extraño rastro que Stiles ha llevado pegado a él todo este tiempo.

Hay secretos en este mundo, reflexiona Derek, secretos dolorosos. Secretos que pueden destruirte. Así que cavas un agujero. Y los entierras. Y cuando has terminado, te entregas a la tarea de olvidar el agujero que has cavado. Lo que hay en ese agujero que estaba ya cavado para ti mucho antes de que tú realmente empezaras a cavar.

Derek piensa que Stiles es demasiado joven para esto. Demasiado joven para conocer la oscuridad que habita en el corazón del hombre.

* * *

 La gravilla de la estrecha pista sale disparada en un arco por debajo de los neumáticos del BMW. Stiles aprieta el acelerador, lo pisa demasiado fuerte, considera Derek, y el coche derrapa durante unos momentos. El pie de Stiles no se levanta. Derek le mira, y la cara de Stiles es una máscara de sombría determinación. Sus lágrimas, ahora secas, han dejado el rastro de su recorrido sobre su cara. Tendrán que deshacerse del coche pronto, reflexiona Derek. No pueden tenerlo con ellos. También la pala.

Stiles guía el coche en una curva cerrada, y la grava resuena cuando golpea el chasis. Derek piensa que es capaz de oír como cada pequeño pedazo de roca topa contra el metal de las llantas de las ruedas.

El motor aúlla cuando Stiles aprieta con fuerza el acelerador.

* * *

 “¿Vas a estar bien?” Pregunta Derek. Stiles se vuelve hacia él, clavando sus ojos en los suyos y atravesándole con la mirada. Derek odia esa mirada. Va en contra de todo lo que ha llegado a conocer de Stiles. Stiles puede quebrarse, pero no está roto.

Stiles mira fijamente a través de él.

“No voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño, Siles.” Derek le dice, sus manos curvándose en puños, y Derek siente cada onza de determinación encenderse en su interior. Algo parece encajar en su sitio en ese momento. Como si algo hubiera sido decidido para él. Stiles se deja caer en el cuerpo de Derek, y éste le envuelve con sus brazos. Le estrecha tiernamente mientras Stiles llora, todo su cuerpo temblando con sus sollozos.

“Nunca voy a abandonarte. Te lo prometo.” Dice Derek.

El sol está alto en el cielo cuando finalmente se duermen, aferrados el uno al otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias!!


End file.
